Victorious and the doctor
by De379
Summary: When the doctor and Clara make an error whilst flying the tardis and cause the ship to crash land, trouble awaits for the Hollywood arts students when the doctor comes to stay. There is some errors in chapter one near the end, but it was late and this is my first crossover story. I do not own either of the shows
1. Chapter One

"Where shall we go next?" the Doctor asked Clara excitedly, drumming his fingers on the console, an enormous grin upon his face, expecting an answer from her within seconds.

Clara stared at the doctor with confusion. "Let me just remind you, you're the one who flies this ship, not me. I don't know all the planets among the stars, do I?"  
"Not really, no" replied the Doctor, his grin fading from his face. "But you could give me a slight idea of where you want to go. Maybe I can remind you of some wonderful places. The land of roller coasters, a world created specially for the adventurous party animals of the universe. Saying that, you don't want to go there. It's filled with tourists. And humans aren't really welcome guests, if you know what I mean,"  
Clara chuckled with delight, and smiled.  
"Or we could go to the 1972 Olympics held in Japan. Then again, a hop on Mars sounds good. We could find out if there really is life there." He continued.  
"Mars sounds good." Said Clara, nodding her head at the doctor and jumping to the console simultaneously with the doctor.  
The doctor started pressing random buttons on the console, assisting Clara whilst she pulled some levers on the other side. As they both met in the heart of the console, to pull the main lever together, something went terribly wrong.  
Clara had pulled a lever that wasn't needed, while the doctor was focusing on doing his own jobs. Therefore, a very peculiar vibration shook the tardis, something that had never happened before. This caused a massive eruption in the middle of the tardis, sending the Doctor and Clara flying into the doors, which then flew open, sending the doctor clinging to the edge of the tardis.

Meanwhile, inside a crammed performing arts school theatre show, a girl called Tori Vega and her classmates were getting ready for their cue in their newest drama production.

"Sikowitz, Jade says that her costume doesn't fit her properly." Cat told Sikowitz, as Jade had literally threatened her to do.  
"Well, tell Jade, that she was too busy watching horror movies based on scissors to even bother coming to dress rehearsal." Replied Sikowitz, whilst drinking from a coconut.

"Kk," said Cat, in her usual high-pitched tone. She skipped merrily back to her and Jade's shared dressing room and told Jade the answer Sikowitz gave her.

"He said WHAT?" She yelled.  
"I told you, he said that you were too busy watch..."  
"Yes, I heard you the first time. Well, tell Sikowitz, that his coconut juice sucking through a straw is seriously weird and messed up."  
"Kk" Cat repeated again.  
"Cat, not literally, I'll get expelled."  
"I thought you said you didn't care if you got expelled."  
"Yes, I used to say that and then I did get expelled and they said that I'd be missing out on making my own horror movie one day, so I stopped."  
"That's your dream?"  
"Yes, I want to make a sequel to the scissoring. And anyway, why is it me and you who have to share a dressing room?"  
"Well, you and Tori don't get on and Tori didn't want to share one with Trina, so here we are!" Explained Cat.  
Cat and Jade's conversation came to an abrupt end, when they were all called to the stage to perform their scenes.  
The last few actors took their positions at the end of the play to perform "Best friend's brother" to conclude the play.  
The song went on perfectly, Tori, Cat and Jade hitting every single note and singing on key and Andre playing piano perfectly. It was nearing the end of the song, and then things started to become a little more strange.

With the doctor clenching the edge of the tardis for dear life, and Clara screaming because of the great heights. Then, Clara held onto the doctor's hands, attempting to pull him into the tardis. Then, Clara felt a slight change in the tardis floor. They were no longer flying at a rapid pace throughout the sky, circling endlessly round the globe, they were heading in one direction. Down. As the doctor's hands slipped from the base of the tardis, the machine was brought lower and lower, plummeting straight to the ground.  
"Doctoooooorrrrrrrrr,"  
Crash!

The audience and actors inside the black box theatre screeched deafeningly, as a colossal blue box plummeted through the roof and over their heads.


	2. Chapter Two

Clara opened her eyes to a blurred vision and a orange glow through the gap in the Tardis doors. There was no sign of the doctor anywhere. She stumbled out into the destroyed theatre. "Oh my god!" She gasped, when she saw the actors bleeding and cramped together, and the audience trapped beneath their chairs. And then she noticed the blazing fire in the corner of the room.  
She wasn't completely sure of what to do, so she ran to the actors on the stage and tried to wake them. One girl lifted up her blood-stained head and opened her eyes.  
"Hello. Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" The girl screeched with fear. Clara could see the pain in her eyes.  
"Hello. My name's Clara. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. What's your name?"  
"Tori. Tori Vega."  
"Okay, Tori. We've got to wake your friends up, okay? And the audience members too. There's a fire in the corner. There only seems to be minor damage but, you know." Muttered Clara in a soft but serious tone. She needed to find the doctor and quickly. She didn't know where he could be. She felt isolated and abandoned in this creepy school theatre.  
Tori's friends awoke minutes later, Clara attempting to calm all of them down after the roof collapse. The audience members woke too. Clara felt like she was handling everybody's situations here, like she was juggling them all at once.  
Suddenly, Clara saw the Doctor casually strolling into the theatre, through all the wreckage and debris.  
"Oh Doctor, I'm so glad to see you!" Clara cheered, rushing to the doctor, nothing getting in her way  
The doctor put his left hand out in front of his chest, to stop her from getting to him  
"Your so glad to see me," replied the doctor, in a plain and robotic tone.  
"Doctor, why are you talking weird?" Asked Clara, a look of mixed confusion and fear on her face.  
"I'm talking weird," the Doctor copied peculiarly.  
"Oh no, oh no. EVERYBODY STAY BACK!" Wailed Clara cautiously.  
Clara knew what she was dealing with here.  
This wasn't the real doctor, the doctor she knew, the brilliant but annoying doctor who she loved from the bottom of her heart.  
This version of the doctor was not time lord nor human, he was a spoonhead.  
His head slowly started turning, to reveal the emptiness at the back of his head. All that could be seen was a powerful turquoise light.  
Suddenly, the vision of the spoonhead become blurred and distorted, and gradually it disappeared. Behind it stood Beck Oliver, a tall handsome young teenager, notable for his soft long hair.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Beck questioned.  
"No. Don't worry, I've dealt with a few of those in my time, mate." Clara replied.  
Beck nodded and went to join the others at the side of the stage.  
"I'll grab a fire extinguisher to get rid of the fire. Hold on two ticks." Said Clara.  
So that's what she did.  
"What did you mean when you said that you'd dealt with a few of those...things or whatever they are?" Asked Tori.  
"Well, it's complicated. Hard to explain. There was a man a wonderful man. He showed me so many things that I didn't know were even possible. I was a...I was a babysitter before this happened. Things like this don't happen to me."  
"Things like what?" Tori asked curiously.  
"Well, things like, you know, the flying blue-"  
"What the chiz?" Screeched Jade, from inside the tardis.  
Clara ran as fast as she could, "No, don't go in there!" She yelled loudly.  
But Jade and the rest of the Hollywood Arts gang had already saw the interior of the tardis console, so Clara decided to answer all of their many questions.  
When all their questions had finally been answered, Clara started discussing their plan.  
"Well, that friend of mine, the Doctor, the one I told you kids about. We are going to-"  
"You know that friend of your's, the doctor, the one you told us about," Robbie interrupted  
"Yes," Clara sighed.  
"Does he have any liquid soap?"  
"Yes, take your first left, the nearest bathroom is straight ahead,"  
"Awesome!" Robbie said, as he and Rex the puppet headed off in Clara's directions.  
The rest of the Gang looked puzzled and so did Clara, but she continued.  
"Right, we're going to go and find the doctor. Go to every possible place he could be found. And we're gonna make sure he gets back to the tardis safe. Are we all in?"  
"Yes." Echoed the gang.  
"Well, what do we get from you in return? Money," asked Jade.  
"Jade, she just saved us from a roof collapse, are you even grateful for that?" Said Andre.  
"A little bit," answered Jade.  
"Well good, because today were going to save the doctor."


	3. Chapter Three part one

The tardis console was damaged, but still able to travel. Clara made sure she made no mistakes this time. She didn't want a second crash landing to occur. She felt like she already had a bad case of whip lash. When the tardis engines stopped, Clara guided the gang over to the doors and clicked her fingers to exit. She had took them to the 1972 Olympics in Japan. If a creature had decided to kidnap the doctor, then they must have been following up on their conversations. Clara had remembered the references the doctor had used, to all of the planets he'd visited in his time travelling years.  
She searched the stadium. She looked all over. "Doctor, doctor," she called out, but he wasn't there.  
"Well, we've searched nearer to the front of the stadium. He's nowhere to be seen." Said Andre, Cat standing by his side.  
"Well, I'm the doctor's friend and I'm determined to find him, no matter how many places we have to search, I'll find him."  
Clara turned herself around to face the tardis, but the tardis was not there. In it's place was instead a weeping angel.  
"Okay guys, do not take your eyes off this statue, it's extremely powerful. Luckily, we are outside so it can't turn the lights out on us," explained Clara.  
From a small glance at the corner of her eye, Jade could see the tardis at the back of the stadium.  
"Hey, I see the tardis. Over at the back of the building."  
"Well, let's go and get it. Someone's going to have to watch the angel,"  
"How about you, Robbie?" Said Jade, peering at Robbie deviously.


End file.
